The Merging of Magics
by Twinkletoes17
Summary: Hermione Granger stumbles upon a dark secret which leads her straight in to none other than professor Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

A Dark Secret

By: xIntoxicationx

Chapter One

Nightmares

Tossing and turning in her sleep, Hermione's long wavy chestnut hair spilled out across her golden velvet pillow slip as sweat gleamed on her brow and soft moans escaped from her slightly parted cherry coloured lips.

She was having a nightmare again, the exact same nightmare she had been having for the past two weeks.

…

In her dream she would always find herself in the same potion's classroom sitting next to the same, tall and lanky teenage boy with longish black and greasy hair. Somehow he would look so familiar yet she could never quite pin point out who he was or why she felt this strange attraction to him, before the dream would suddenly change. Once the room had stopped spinning she would realise that she was in fact, somehow in a yet another familiar setting (not that she could ever recall physically being present in this particular setting in her life) it just sort of felt vaguely familiar and comforting.

After looking around she would spot a little baby boy with dark brown messy hair and big beautiful green eyes. "Mamma", it would call out to her.

Just as she would reach the baby to pick it up, she would become surrounded by a large mass of death eaters and none other than Dark Lord himself. Screaming while trying to protect the baby the dream would come to an end in a cloud of green smoke and loud curse of, Avada Kedabra whirring in her ears.

…

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of her cat crookshanks purring loudly by her ear; playfully she wrapped her arms around her beloved cat and stroked his fur gently.

"I'm up, I'm up", she laughed as Crookshanks wriggled free from his captives arms and let out a soft "meow".

She slowly rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs sensually, staring at her soft budding curves hiding behind her tight night dress. She gave a loud sigh, and quickly rose from her bed, she had a long day today, and not even Harry or Ron were going to

spoil it.

That morning the great hall was bustling with anxious students, scurrying around, repeating various incantations underneath their breaths or potion lists in obvious hope that it would stick in their mind by the time the first exam began.

Steering herself round the Slitherin table over to where her friends were seated along the middle of the Griffindor table, she couldn't help but take a peek over to where the staff where seated. Just at that moment professor Snape caught her eye, glared at her and then continued eating his breakfast as if she were not there at all.

"Morning M'ione", Ron managed say, in-between scribbling messy notes onto a stained parchment, as she squeezed herself in between her two best friends.

Morning Ron, Harry", she replied, quiet aware that Harry was far too busy re-reading his potion book for the potions N.E.W.T exam he had in less than thirty minutes to answer her.

As Hermione started piling bacon and eggs onto her plate Ginny appeared behind Harry and planted a soft, but passionate kiss on his neck.

As if electrified, Harry turned to the culprit and keenly pressed Ginny's lips to his own. "Gee Hermione grinned, I guess if I want Harry's attention I'll have to the same", she giggled. Harry turned and looked at Hermione and blushed.

"Sorry M'ione, I was so busy studying I didn't realise you were there", he looked down guiltily." That's alright", Hermione teased, "but next time, how about you study the night before instead of cramming?" At that she jumped out of her seat and with her arms laden with books and a piece of toast wedged between her teeth, scampered off, muttering "Oh I must be off my next exam in an hour and I need to research just one ancient ruin's question I couldn't quite understand",

As she hurried through the silent corridors, quietly going over every possible answer to the question she couldn't understand she didn't notice a black billowing cloak fluttering closer and closer towards her, and neither the owner of the billowing cloak notice her small figure rushing through the corridor, until… "Smack!"

…

Scrambling to the floor Hermione grabbed all of the potions master's papers she had pushed out of his arms.

"Miss Granger", Professor Snape hissed. "If you remembered for once in your miserable excuse of a life that you are a witch rather than a common muggle you would realise we use wands to s.a.v.e. time instead of crawling on the ground looking like a floundering imbecile" he sneered.

Blushing uncontrollably, Hermione staggered to her professor's side clutching half of his partially crunched papers. "Sorry sir", she mumbled softly looking down at the floor. Just at that moment she realised her skirt was ripped up the side exposing her left thigh and a tiny inch of pale blue silk. "Oh Gods", she half mumbled, half swore as she tried to cover up her nakedness with her professors notes. Professor Snape didn't know whether to be mortified or interested. He noticed that Miss Grangers skin was smooth and soft looking, peach in colour and suited the pale blue of her undergarments quite nicely. Shaking his head slightly he pulled all emotion from his face.

"Miss Granger, once again in a space of five minuets you have forgotten the use of your wand, however seeing that this is an embarrassing situation I will over look this error as long as you n.e.v.e.r speak of this to anyone, including your two idiot friends. With that he flicked his wand casually and Hermione's skirt instantly repaired itself…

Still looking stone shocked, Hermione stood absolutely stock still as her potions master gently pulled his notes from his trembling, young students hands, turned on his heel and disappeared from view.

…

Sitting cross legged on her bed that evening, Hermione tried in vain not to let her sobs be heard. She had managed to hold in the embarrassment she had felt for being so clumsy in front of her professor that morning, but now that she was alone in her head girl room she couldn't shake away the stream of falling tears that slid down her cheeks…

Why did I have to be so damn clumsy? She thought.

And if I had to be clumsy, why on earth did it have to be in front of that greasy git professor Snape of all people!

….

After a long cry and a quick shower, Hermione had decided not to tell a soul about what happened earlier on that morning. Instead she found herself a quiet room and did what she did best; she immersed herself once again into her study, forgetting the time entirely until she noticed the coolness of the temperature. "Mmm", she wondered out loud, "the fire must have gone out". Rubbing her cool arms she looked around and realised where she was, she was not in the Griffindor spare room as she had thought, but in one of the many spare rooms dotted around the enormous castle.

As she anxiously gazed at her muggle watch she smacked her head. "Aghh, it's after curfew and I have no idea as to which part of the castle I am in, how on earth could I be so careless? If I get caught I'll most likely receive detention with Mr Filch, and my record will be ruined!" With that she packed her books, parchment and quills soundlessly and jogged out of the room.

"Halfway there, halfway there", she panted.

"Damnable Gods", she cursed as she accidentally kicked her foot into a statue.

"Quite right Miss Granger, quite right", replied a soft whisper from behind.

"Prey tell me Miss Granger as to what, our beloved Griffindors Head girl is doing out way after curfew?"

"Um, patrolling... Err, Sir? She replied meekly, trying to stop herself from shaking so much.

"Mmm, that would make sense you see, however patrolling stopped, let me see, mm three hours ago!"

I'm so sorry Sir you see, I was stud…She trailed off as she saw Professor Snape push a skeletal finger to his lips.

"Detention Miss Granger", he spoke quietly. "8pm, potions room". With that he frowned and turned to leave.

"Just one more thing Miss Granger", he spoke over his shoulder, "It would do you good to cease lying to your professors. And what's more next time you decide to hide away from your friends in a classroom stay away from the Slitherin side, I'm quite sure I have this side covered, however if you do continue hiding in these rooms, you will be caught, because I patrol this area and I never sleep!" with that he was gone.

…

That night, when she had finally reached her room and fallen asleep she found herself in the same dream yet again, her body twisting and turning, sweat plastered her locks of hair to her face and neck while rasps and moans escaped her lips. However the ending was not quite the same as the previous nights, instead of ending with the final death curse being thrown at her and her baby she swirled back into yet another dream frame where her mother was giving birth to her, and saying what a beautiful Lilly she would be. Lilly?

Thank the Gods that just at that moment her father walked in and reminded Jane (her mother) that they had already decided to call their daughter Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets are best kept secrets

Chapter Two

Secrets are best kept secrets

"Ouch, oh it's just you. You scared me nearly death you know Hermione?"

"I know I'm so sorry Gin, it's just, I had a really bad day and well to be honest a really freaky dream." Hermione whispered to the sleepy redheaded girl tucked into her Griffindor coloured sheets. .

"Uhuh", Ginny yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Can't we talk tomorrow Mione?, it's so early and I have quiditch practise tomorrow morning."

"Oh Of course, I'm so sorry to have woken you, Goodnight Gin." And with that Hermione softly kissed Ginny on the cheek and left to the soft snores of her younger friend and her room mates.

Making her way through the castle Hermione softly padded down the darkened halls and across the quiet stair cases, when she had finally reached the head boy and girl rooms she stopped behind a statute. Someone was whispering.

"But are you sure Draco?"

"Of course I'm sure Blaise, don't you trust me anymore?"

"Of course, it's just well so hard to believe, I mean she supposed to be dead!"

"Blaise try to understand how much of this newly attained information we can use to our advantage instead of doubting me. My god father, will doing anything, and I mean anything to destroy the knowledge that we have come across".

"Err, is that good thing or a bad thing", Blaise asked slightly frightened.

"Shh do you hear that, I think someone's over there." Draco pointed to were Hermione was hiding.

"Common, Draco, let's talk tomorrow, it's getting too late". Blaise whispered.

"Alright, Draco whispered back. "Tomorrow 3pm at the Womping willow."

And with that the two boys parted. Leaving Hermione once again stock still, frozen with confusion, and was it fear?

…

"Mione, Mione, you home?" Ginny teased as she watched the older girl lay lazily in the grass.

"Err, sorry Gin, didn't manage to get that much sleep last night." Hermione yawned.

"I see, well to be honest some brown headed girl woke me up and disturbed my sleep as well."

Hermione grinned slightly, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position; the midday sun had so felt glorious after all the weeks of being couped up in the castle studying for their final exams, that she didn't mind spending the morning watching her friends play quiditch, although she couldn't help falling asleep for just a little bit.

"How was quiditch practise?" she asked, squinting her eyes as sun was quite glary.

"Mmm, yeah was alright, Ron still has problems with people watching him and Harry, well he still looks as sexy as ever when he rides his broom stick". Ginny Sighed.

"Um okay, problematic Ron, sexy Harry. Got it," smirked Hermione.

"Ha-ha, are you alright Mione, what was it you wanted to talk about last night?"

"It doesn't matter, I thought about it and well it sounded stupid even to me." Hermione replied faking a smile.

"Oh, okay, but if you want to talk remember me." Ginny grinned.

"How could I forget, the infectious nature of a Weasley." Hermione genuinely smiled this time.

"Mmm, you're right, quite impossible isn't it." Laughed Ginny as she helped her friend up.

Linking arms the two girls trooped off to lunch, laughing and grinning without a care in the world, oblivious to the shadow in the corner listening to their conversation with narrowed eyes.

…

After over hearing Malfoy and Zambini the previous night, Hermione could not or would not fall asleep.

Why was Malfoy implying that a certain mudblood, (she presumed herself of course) and their potion's professor have information that would be priceless in the hands of well their own? She thought.

What information did Malfoy find out?

Well, she thought, there's only one way to find out, I'll have to sneak out to the Womping willow tomorrow, only one problem sneaking really isn't my thing. I guess I'll have to ask for Harry's invisibility cloak, but then he'll ask questions, and oh why does everything have to be so complicated…

For the remaining part of the night, Hermione lay on her side, staring out the window at the cloudless night sky. Her hands tucked under her head and her hair once again spilled out across her pillow. Instead of actually seeing the night sky she saw, long, lean fingers chopping various ingredient's, un kept black lengthy hair and a black billowing cloak dancing along the deserted corridors.

"Why doesn't he sleep?" She whispered before falling silent and continuing her dreams. Why doesn't he sleep…?


	3. Chapter 3 The womping willow

Chapter Three

The Womping Willow

"Blair, Blaise." Malfoy hissed.

"Over here Draco." Blaise called back in a whisper.

It was 3pm exactly. The sky was a brilliant blue and the temperature was a type of warm that made you feel drowsy. One hour before hand, Hermione had managed to sneak into Harry and Ron's room and tuck Harry's invisibility cloak into her back-pack, after excusing herself from an invitation to Honeyduke's from Potter and Weasley she escaped down the corridors, across the field to the Womping willow tree, just in time to hide herself behind a large bush before Malfoy and Zambini arrived. Both boys appeared to be flushed in the face as if they had run all the way to the tree, sweat was running down their cheeks as they both casually pulled their shirts off over their head and sat down a few meters away from the tree. (The tree had a history of being violent you see)

Hermione stifle a gasp the boys had flung off their shirts. She had to admit, even though she would rather eat hippogriff's shit then admit out loud, the boys (especially Malfoy) had rather attractive torsos.

Quiditch practise must have be the reason behind their stunning stomachs she assumed. After quickly calming her mind, she quickly adjusted herself into a comfortable position before casting a quick spell for magnifying sound. Concentrating on the conversation, Hermione's expression quickly changed from curious to plain mortification.

…

One long hour later Draco finished the conversation by gripping Blaise's shoulder tightly and looking at him seriously with his steel blue Malfoy eyes.

"Blaise, it is imperative that the mudblood bitch doesn't find out this information until we work out what type of reward we want for keeping quiet. Do you understand? If I find out you have leaked out this information, by the Gods the dark Lord will look like nicer chap than I." Draco spoke firmly.

Blaise simply nodded his head, "Of course brother, tell me to give the oath and I shall, I promise to tell not a single soul."

Draco shook Blaise's shoulder fiercely and nodded his head.

"I trust you, after all I have known you all my life, and you are like a brother to me. And with the newly attained information, we shall flee our vile families. Because the Dark Lord shall grant us any wish we desire." Draco smiled evilly.

And with that the boys stood, grabbing their shirts loosely in their hands and walked off towards the castle without a second glance behind.

…

Hermione shook in her hiding spot, the two boys were long gone, but she still sat in the same exact position. Her legs were numb, her face pale, she couldn't even find the strength to stand up. She was completely and utterly speechless.

…

"Potter, Weasley, a word, now!". Professor Snape barked.

As their professor strode ahead of the two boys Harry whispered.

"Have you done anything I should know about Ron?

"Wwhat? Ron looked concerned.

"Err I dunno Harry? Have I? He stuttered.

"I dunno Ron, I dunno". Harry shook his head.

But whatever it is it must be serious; Snape never comes to our common room.

When Professor Snape came to a halt outside a deserted classroom, he motioned the two boys to enter. Slowly, looking both ways before entering they walked in silently awaiting their fate.

"I suppose, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, you are confused as to why I would call you two in for a word at this time of night".

"But first let me ask you one simple question." Snape spoke as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"From my vantage point, in the great hall, you must realise that I see everything… E.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g" Snape repeated.

Harry and Ron quickly turned to each other looking worried.

"Miss Granger". Snape continued. "Was not with you, am I correct".

Both boys nodded in confusion.

"And seeing that both of you are friends of the head girl, the two of you may be able enlighten me on where Miss Granger may be.

"Still confused", Snape sneered, as he watched the boy's expressions.

"Perhaps this little piece of information will help you out. Miss Granger was supposed to meet me at 8pm this evening for detention".

Both boys turned to each in amazement.

"Yes". Professor Snape snapped.

The Griffindor princess, had received a detention, but what I do not understand is why in all of her days at Hogwarts she has decided to be late or rather, not even appear for a proffesor, does she start now?"

"Professor." Ron squeaked.

"Now that you mention it, Harry and I haven't seen Hermione since this afternoon."

Snape quickly turned his head away from the boys to hide the fact that all colour had drained from his face.

"You are dismissed." He spoke quietly.

With that the two boys fled as fast as they possibly could, while wondering what on earth was going on with Hermione.

As the boy's reached the fat Lady portrait Harry whispered to Ron.

"Ron, I'm just going to grab my invisibility cloak and map, just wait for me here alright, we have to find Hermione and see if she's okay."

Ron nodded silently, he was also very pale. Even though he never would admit it to anyone he rather liked Hermione, since the very first day they met on the Hogwarts Express he had known that they would become friends, although it took him a few years to realise that he wanted to be more than just a friend. He loved Hermione, but he doubted she would ever love him more than a friend.


	4. Chapter 4 Reading Snapes journal

Chapter Four

Reading Snape's journal

(Three days earlier)

Severus Snape's Journal

When one thinks of a using a journal one presumes that the journal should only be used as way to expel ones feelings. However, in this particular journal, I have been encouraged to write down my darkest secrets in order for my damaged soul to repair itself. I guess the best place to start would be the beginning…

…

When I was a boy; I lived in fear of my father. He was a cruel bastard who would strike my mother whenever he drank too much and no matter how hard I tried to please him he hated, no that's not the right word, he despised me and what's more he was ashamed to call me his son.

I though I was the luckiest boy alive when I was accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was incredibly excited, not only because at a young age I valued every moment dedicated to learning, but because I had been given a chance to make my father proud. My father was a very handsome man, tall, slim but muscular, dark hair and eyes, he always seemed to have woman follow him around when he visited Knocturn Alley, my mother would always be so very proud of him, she really did love him deep down.

My mother was also a great beauty; Arabian goddess men would call her. Unfortunately for me I neither received geans from either my father or mother; instead I inherited my grandfather's Arabic nose, my grandmother's pale skin and emaciated body. Although my mother would always coo about how adorable I was, my father would look sick whenever he saw me and pretend I was no child of his when he was forced to take me out for new clothes or other items.

My first few years at Hogwarts, became harder and harder for me to bare, no one would accept me. Maybe it was because of my looks or love of knowledge or perhaps a mixture of the two, but however hard I tried I could not make friends.

That was until I met Lilly. She was an incredibly beautiful witch, whose knowledge was exceedingly well ranged and to top it all off was a muggleborn. Unfortunately she was friends with my mortal enemies, the Potter clan. The group consisted of three boys that made my life at Hogwarts a living hell. Not only would they beat me, they would also call me names and embarrass me in front of my peer's day in and day out.

To say it bluntly I despised them dearly.

…

Carefully Draco shut the book and placed it on the floor beside him. Bringing a hand up before his face he rubbed his temples and sighed. He knew from his father that his god fathers life was hard. He also shared in the same respect that he loathed his own father as well. Since his very first day at school Snape and he had an understanding, a type of bond like a father and son would have.

Pity he had to use him now for a way out of his life.

Gathering the book tenderly into his arms, he proceeded in locking it in a hidden box under his bed with numerous amounts of protective wards. Afterwards he grabbed his cloak and headed for the Slytherin common room.

Blaise was going to flip when he told him the news, he thought happily.

…

That night, after talking to Blaise for a few hours Draco replayed in his mind the expression on Blaise's face when he told him about the journal.

He could tell Blaise was a fair bit frightened, but underneath he knew how excited Blaise was at the prospect of running off with him. Every student at Hogwarts including one professor Snape thought that Pansy Parkinson and he were an item. It just made him shudder at the mere thought of it. He only used Pansy as a cover up for his desire for Blaise, growing up together had brought Blaise and himself into a very tight brotherhood which slowly blossomed into a relationship. He knew Blaise felt the same emotions towards him, because only just last week Blaise confessed his feelings that he had for him one night while they were talking at the Olary. It had been a very special moment for him, and he would never let his father get in the way of their knew relationship… Never.

P.s I know my grammar isn't very good, so if anyone would like to help me punctuate these chapters I would be delighted.

Thanks for reading and writing reviews guys. Much appreciated


	5. Chapter 5 Lying in blood

Chapter Five

Lying in blood

(Present)

Tears slid gently down Hermione's face as she lay hidden behind the same bush that kept her from being spotted by Malfoy and Zambini. She had been lying in the same position for many hours, her legs were numb and her arms were cold but she just couldn't manage pull herself up. She was frozen, both physically and emotionally, to tired to trudge up to the castle yet to confused to want to try. She felt like she had lost a battle with herself, a battle which she had been fighting since she took her first breath into this world. How could she face Harry now, knowing a secret that could destroy him, she was liability, a possible downfall to the whole magical world.

She would rather be destroyed then destroy…

…

"Ron, have you checked the library?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah mate I have, according to Mrs 'Crabby' Pince (H-ha get it Harry, Pince?) Hermione hasn't checked in since this morning." Ron replied.

"Stop fooling around Ron, we've got to find her before Snape finds her first."

"Ok, okay, gee no need to bite."

Again Harry frowned and spoke, "Well I've checked the common room, prefect bathrooms and I've asked Ginny to take a look in her Headroom."

"That leaves the classrooms, Hagrids Hut and possibly the forbidden forest." He added.

"Forr-bidden forr-est? Harry, do you really think she would go their?" Ron spluttered.

"I dunno mate, but if we can't find her anywhere else we have nothing to lose." Harry replied.

"By the way Harry, why didn't you get your cloak, were gonna need it you know!"

"Uh, well Ron it wasn't actually in my trunk, I thought maybe you had taken it." Harry replied looking worried,

"Hermione." Both boys cried at once.

…

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve Hermione slowly managed to pull herself into an upright sitting position. The night air wasn't terribly cold; however it wasn't exactly warm either. Rubbing the heat back into her arms she considered her options.

1) She could stay at Hogwarts pretending she heard nothing and wait till she was used as a weapon against Harry.

2) She could face professor Snape and tell him of what she had heard hoping that he could help bring an end to the coming danger.

3) She could simply end her life and save not only Harry, Ron, her friends, family and teachers from being bribed into doing terrible things.

She crossed out one, of course she could not stay at school knowing what she knew, next she crossed out two, she could most definitely never face Snape, he would probably kick her out of his sight, saying she was liar.

That left her with three… Number three, a number that came before the number four and began life after number two. An odd number, the number that represented the holy trinity, a number that now represented a hero's choice, though she was no hero and knew she never would be.

Nonetheless in this case she had no real choice, it was time for her to be brave, it was her time to give back to Harry for all the times he had to be brave for their sakes. It was her time to go, no matter how much she wanted to live and explore the world, no matter how much she wanted to have at least one try at love, or become something special. This was her destiny, even though she neither chose it nor wanted it,

she had been given this destiny and now she had nothing to do but began the ending of her life.

…

Slowly Hermione drew her wand in a half circle motion while chanting an incantation under her breath. In less then ten seconds a knife appeared in her left hand, its serrated edge looked extremely sharp and she suddenly began to feel frightened.

"Not a time to start becoming a wimp Hermione." She whispered to herself as she gradually brought it forward to her right wrist.

"I love you mum, dad, Harry, Ron and Crookshanks, I love you friends, family and life. Please forgive me and remember me for who I am instead of what I've done, goodbye." Tearfully Hermione shut her eyes tight and quickly sliced the knife against both of her wrists. As she lay there, propped up by Harry's invisibility cloak she mused. "What a strange feeling dying is".

Before falling softly into dream state, were Ron and Harry were laughing at her for trying to make them write letters to her after the Wizard Tournament.

She smiled, sighed and took her last breath.

….

"No, dear Gods what have you done Hermione"… A dark shadow cried.


	6. Chapter 6 A devastating story

Chapter Six

A devastating Secret

(Three days prior to Hermione's suicide)

Severus Snape's Journal

At long last the day that I have been dreaming for, for so many years has finally arrived. It's seemed like just yesterday when I was seated beside Lilly Evens in potions class, laughing over our professor's strange method of teaching or working together on a complicated potion. Every ounce of information I have attained these past several years has been worth the struggle, pain, humiliation and frustration.

I have finally acquired a piece of information that will hopefully set my heart free from its rusted cage. My Lilly (should never have been Potter) Evens is not dead; her spirit has somehow been transferred into a student's body. A student who I must admit has been a nuisance since the day I first started teaching her.

Though I must confess that as the years passed by I grew a gentle fondness for the Griffindor Know-it-all's likeness to my greatest love. Even though I never showed her any feelings I could not help but watch over her and make sure that every situation she was brought into I would be their to always protect her. She always assumed it was Potter who saved her whenever there was an ordeal, how very mistaken she was.

I paid dearly for the information that I currently possess, not only was money sacrificed but so was blood. This is the scroll I received after searching for many years.

On the night Potter's parents were murdered a child was born, according to a mystical oracle; the child would be born as a daughter of eve, a muggle, born from parents of no magical blood. And on that night, when the blood flowed from both a woman's womb and a woman's heart a spirit of a pure muggle born witch would be given a second chance and would be intertwined into a baby. Although there would be no likeness in physical appearance there would be a great spiritual bond between the deceased and the infant. Powers would combine, and a new form of magic would be born. According to the Gods the baby will be named Hermione and she will become either the end of humanity if found in the wrong hands or the beginning to a world without He-who-must-not-be-named if nurtured in manor of goodness,

…

Severus read and re-read the same page every night before he made his way to his bed. But not before carefully hiding his journal and locking it in several of his strongest wards. It would not do for this information to leak out, in fact if it did fall into the wrong hands; Gods know what would become of Hermione.

…

However one particular evening, after a long gruelling meeting with the Dark Lord Severus fell asleep in front of the fire with his journal spread out across his knees and empty vile of dreamless sleep potion on the floor.

"Snape." Draco whispered as he knocked lightly on his professor's door before peering in and spotting him fast asleep with a book in his lap.

"Whatever I'll come back later, seems like your far to busy to remember that you were supposed to be taking me Malfoy Manor tonight." He shrugged as he turned to leave...

Mmm might as well see what your reading, Draco thought to himself.

"What on earth." Draco exclaimed before quickly covering his mouth and seeing whether or not he woke his professor up.

Thank the Gods, he thought as he watched Snape turn his head to his side and start to quietly snore.

Lightly Malfoy pride the journal from Snape's arms and quickly ran for his room, while laughing inwardly at his good luck.

"At last something worth reading." He chuckled under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7 Snape Manor

An eerie gloom spell had been cast over Snape Manor leaving a forbidding feeling to any adventurer's soul who dared to explore within its walls. It was a quite an ingenious spell in its time, which Severus's own mother had created herself long ago when she had first started a family, it promised privacy and small amount of added protection. Of course Severus didn't need the spell anymore, he could have easily used any of the newly created modern protection spells that were indeed far less depressing and less susceptible to breaking, however he could never bring himself to take it down, he had always loved his mother and always respected her, he felt that somehow through his mothers modest protection spell the greatest shield of strength, his mother's own love beating down on him...

Inside Snape manor there were several large guest rooms, perhaps not what one would describe as glamorous, however it could most certainly be distinguished as sophisticated and immaculately clean. On the second floor was the third room of the manor, located just a few meters away Severus childhood nursery, where he had been nursed as an infant. It was his mother's room, which was laden with fresh flowers daily as well as aired once a week and new sheets placed upon the four poster bed that resided at the corner of the large room. That night, a glow shone out from under the closed door, a warming luminosity and scent of lavender and chamomile floated through the air.

Lying perfectly still as though dead, with pale skin and urban hair was Hermione Granger; she rested peacefully between royal blue sheets, her pulse so slow that it was a miracle her heart was still beating. Her hands were set comfortably alongside her body with thick bandages wrapped around each wrist. Already a minute amount of blood was visible from the pristine white cloth. Above her a tiny house elf, with large droopy ears mopped her brow gently so as not to wake her. The elf worked in complete silence without break, its little body trembling from the effort to stay mute. At last after many an hour Hermione's skin began to show a slight amount of colour, letting out a sigh of relief the elf, soundlessly let down the cloth into a nearby basin, and decided that it was time to call its master.

Severus sat on the end of his bed; he was in the final bedroom of the house, the seventh. It was located on the top floor far, far away from any other room and that was why he chose it, for when he was a great deal younger this room was his safe haven away from his father, away from shame and pity... It was his room in every way, right down to the gentle scent of his trade mark aroma of sandalwood. The room was warm (quite different from his quarters at Hogwarts) and was filled with an earthy glow from the blazing hearth which was positioned in front of a brown leather sofa and coffee table. The flooring was made from a precious pine that gave off certain feelings of happiness and safety; the colouring could be described as a dark cherry or plum with hints of golden satin running through it in soft patterns. In the centre of the room a large brown furry looking rug laid against the floor and lying on the rug, a very content greyhound lay sound asleep snoring softly.

Just as Severus got up from his bed a loud pop woke him up from his thoughts. "Sir, miss is awake." The house elf spoke. 

"Thank you Albert, you may go." Severus replied quietly, wiping his sleep filled eyes as he spoke. Albert nodded before disappearing from view, leaving Severus alone again with his thoughts. He just couldn't shake the image of Miss Granger lying in the bushes; she looked so defeated and fragile. These words would never have suited Granger in the past, she was known to be passionate and lively not delicate and frail. But that again, he thought. If she had somehow found out about the secret he would not have been surprised if he had found her dead. Gryffindor courage and all...

With sigh he rose once more from his bed and decided it was time to look in on Miss Granger, and for once in his life he could safely say that he was frightened.


	8. Chapter 8 Love & Exploration

* * *

Contains: Minor lemons.

* * *

Hermione found herself running down a tunnel with no end in sight, in her arms a baby lay crying, its little fists tearing at her locks of hair. No matter how fast she ran the scenery around her refused to change and in one decisive shot of desperation she turned to face her enemy, wand at the ready poised to kill, defend. Her heart was racing, the baby was wailing and with the added knowledge of her lover's recent death her heart gave one ultimate lurch of strength. With gut ranching determination to save her darling son, she slammed her wand before her and summoned a beam of pure unadulterated love, scarcely before a flash of green tore the final breath from her lungs. Lurking just above her lifeless body a man with such hatred planted into his very soul screamed in utter agony before dissolving into white haze and as the haze cleared the baby stopped crying, its eyes greener than they had ever been before watched as cloud of mist sparkled above its head dancing and the baby giggled staring in wonder as the mist drifted towards an open window and simply blew away into the clear, velvety heavens of the night.

Choking, Hermione woke with a start her heart suddenly beating stronger than ever before, her mind cleared and she had a bizarre feeling of being watched. She turned and looked to the right hand corner of would she thought would have been the door of her head girl's bedroom. Instead she found a figure simply staring at her with such intense eyes that she felt like they were boring into her very core.

"I did not believe that you would be leaving so early... Miss granger." Severus whispered in very unlike himself manner.

Hermione cocked her head to one side and beckoned him foreword with one small hand. It wasn't until Severus had sat down beside her did she begin to speak.

"Professor, you were in love with Lilly Potter weren't you?" Severus sighed and raised his hand to catch a fallen eyelash that rested on Hermione's cheek. His index finger lightly stroke her cheek and Hermione closed her eyes and bathed in feeling of his touch.

"Miss Granger." He spoke softly. "It was a very long time ago, but yes I did indeed love her, in fact so much so that I stepped back and watched her marry another."

"That must have been difficult." Hermione mused.

"Very." He murmured.

"Do you think I am coward for what I did?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head so that she was directly facing her professor.

"No Hermione, I do not." He replied sincerely. Hermione again closed her eyes and smiled; he had said her name and she had never felt so complete in her whole life, right at that moment with his hand lighting caressing hers she felt safe and her troubles immediately disappeared.

After what seemed like hours but was really merely minuets Severus broke the silence with question.

"Hermione, do you understand your destiny now?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes Severus, I think at long last I finally do. I can feel this strength running through me like a warm enveloping fire. I know what I must do, Harry needs me, Ron needs me and you need me? She asked.

Severus nodded. "I need you Hermione, your strength, your wisdom and your beauty too." And with that he bent foreword, looked her straight in eye and kissed her so gently and lovingly that she wished it would never end.

Tears were actually softly falling down the cruel potion master's face, leaving a silvery trail that Hermione soothingly butterfly kissed. As she worked her lips down his throat he cupped her head and drank in her scent of peach and sweet almond oil and felt he could hold in this position forever. Hermione drew Severus closer until he fell beside her onto the bed and slowly began to unbutton his shirt while he watched her expression change from curiosity to surprise.

"Wow." She whispered. "You're beautiful."

Severus chuckled. "And I thought that was how I was going to describe you." Hermione smiled and turned her attention back to his newly exposed flesh, letting her small hands glide lightly over his taught skin all the way to the beginning of a swirl of dark hair.

Severus moaned softly as she stroked his growing bulge affectionately, but he patiently let Hermione explore and do what she pleased. After all she was quite new to the male's body and he knew that she was drinking in all of the fresh knowledge that was presented before her.

Hermione noted the way that Severus penis grew beneath the cloth of his trousers and the rise and fall of his breath as she stroked him in different patterns and speeds. Finally she decided on continuing her voyage, unzipping his black pants and slowly peeling them down his legs after taking off both his socks and shoes. She knelt back and observed the man before her, and realised that she was ready.

"It's your turn." Hermione grinned.


	9. Chapter 9 The ultimate magic is ignited

Hermione looked like an angel the way she delicately sat back on her little feet. As Severus watched her he felt a strong possessive ripple of attraction run down his spine, he honestly had never felt this turned on in the whole of his life. Of course he been with many woman and a few men (due to his Dark Lords rebels) and he had always felt highly aroused when with them but nothing compared to this, not even dare he think... Lilly. Beautiful Lilly, she was gone now and out of her ashes had risen a magnificent woman, stronger than anyone could imagine.

Suddenly Severus broke out of his trance for Hermione was speaking to him.

"It's your turn." She spoke with a gorgeous grin planted on her face. Severus didn't need to be told twice, without pause he grabbed her to him and spun her around so that she was lying on her back and he was now sitting back in the same position that she had held previously. He observed that Hermione was still wearing her school uniform and decided he could use this to his advantage. He worked his hand up to her tie and loosened it as well as undoing the first two buttons of her shirt. He knelt between her parted legs and rested his head in the crook of her neck, suckling softly while gently making his way down to the knot of her Gryffindor tie. He sucked down on her collar bones creating a squeaking sound from Hermione; he smiled into her upper chest and made his way down her shirt till his lips were between her cloth covered breasts. Hermione wriggled and squirmed trying desperately to get some form of contact, Severus looked up and smirked.

"Hermione take of off your tie. " He commanded in a mild yet instructive tone. At once Hermione's hands slid to her tie and began to quickly undo the knot and release the material. Severus smiled; she still took orders as if they were in a classroom, which would be quite useful, he mused. When she had finally undone her tie he asked her to put her hands back at her sides. Again he placed his mouth back on the material of shirt but this time he put his lips on a stray button that was located just under her breasts. With his teeth he broke the button free and let it fall from his mouth on to the bed sheet, again he took another button this time one above her breasts and broke it free. There were now two gaping holes in Hermione shirt and Severus thrust his tongue into them one at a time lightly lapping at the exposed skin. He continued this method until there were no buttons left and her bra covered breasts were completely exposed, all the while Hermione was slightly panting at the erotic attention her new lover was providing her.

Severus stared in wonder at the stunning young woman before him; slowly he moved a little way back so that his face was now aligned to a much lower region. Once again Severus asked for Hermione's assistance this time by requesting her to undo the fastening of her skirt, yet again she complied without any form of hesitation. Once she had removed the fastening she laid her hands back to her sides without being asked to which caused Severus to beam with pride. She was indeed a fast learner.

After twenty or so minutes of foreplay, the heavily excited couple were quite ready to move on to much more stimulating action.

"Hermione?" Severus asked. "Are you a virgin?"

Hermione looked Severus right in the eye and nodded. "Well then I will try my hardest to be gentle." He promised.

"I trust you." Was all Hermione said before she began to kiss him passionately, letting her hands run down his back all the way to the beginning of his buttocks. Severus sighed and lowered himself down on top of her using his upper arms to steady himself. He could feel her warm flesh press against his skin, her nipples hard against his chest.

Her lips forming soft O's as he lead his aching member into her wet heat. Slowly he rubbed himself back and forth against her slit, stopping occasionally to press against her swollen clitoris. Her moans were music to his ears and made him realise how much he was yearning to be inside her and show her what true ecstasy felt like.

Using one hand to direct himself into Hermione and the other to stimulate her rock hard nipple Severus braced himself for entry. Slowly and gently as possible he pushed his member in a little at a time, stopping to kiss away the tears that were forming in Hermione's closed eyes. He could feel her nails scrapping at his back as he finally made it the entire way in, he watched Hermione's expression and let himself still until she slowly opened her eyes and gave him the okay to continue.

It wasn't long till they were both riving in utter bliss urging each other on with moans of desire and delight. Until suddenly Hermione's eyes opened wider than they had ever opened before and Severus found himself staring into pools of green, clutching at the sheets Severus howled as his orgasm hit him, only seconds later did he realise that Hermione Granger did not have green eyes. As he tried his best to keep his eyes open while his body convulsed Hermione's skin began to glow from beneath his body as she too reached her own orgasm. All at once her skin began to burn like fire yet did not cause Severus any discomfort at all instead he felt warm and tingly all over. Spent he lowered his body onto Hermione completely and just lay there in absolute gratification as the warm fire from her body massaged him all over like a healing hand.

Hermione blinked her eyes several times before the room around her became less blurred, she could feel Severus on top of her yet he felt as light as feather.

As she breathed in deeply persuading her heart to slow down she could feel a intense amount magic running through her veins making her feel stronger than ever before.

It wasn't until hours later, when her body had become completely calm and sated did she swear to use her new powers to aid Harry Potter and bring Lord Voldemort's reign to an end.

For she was ready.

Ready to _kill, defend,_

_& Love._

* * *

_Pretending to be asleep Severus's mind drifted to other throughts. Draco Malfoy for instance... Boy did he have it coming...!_


End file.
